


Back Door Love Affair

by Zyxst



Series: Back with Tony Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, COVID-19, Car Sex, Coronavirus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, French Kissing, Masturbation, Mercedes-Maybach S 650 Sedan, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Tony Stark, Pregnancy Scares, Quarantine, Reader-Insert, Responsibility, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Skype, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony supports a woman's body autonomy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony meets up with his princess for a roleplay session.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Back with Tony Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. The Car Salesman & The Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Princess have been 'together' for a couple weeks and have discussed most of their kinks and fetishes. They've agreed to try out some roleplaying senarios which will be the basis for each chapter. There will be relationship and character growth, especially from Tony. Princess is becoming more comfortable calling Tony Daddy, but only in the bedroom/during sex.
> 
> Here's the specific Mercedes used in this story (it's worth the price, imo):  
> https://www.mercedes-benz.ca/en/vehicles/model/s-class/maybach/s650x

Tony stroked his Van Dyke, then fiddled with his tie. The text he'd received told him to be in the garage  
at 8:30 am and do everything in his power to sell her a car. When he'd told Pepper to clear his morning, she  
was irate and angrily reminded him that HE was the CEO of Stark Industries and needed to act like it. "Pep,  
I'm smoothing out the wrinkles for a take-over of a possibly, highly-profitable company."

Pepper glared at him. "Uh-huh. That's Tony-speak for 'I'm going to bang my young sugar baby instead of doing  
actual work'." She slapped a file folder against his chest. "This is the Carlysle report. Read this TONIGHT  
and give SERIOUS THOUGHT whether this is the direction Stark Industries needs to go. I'll put it on your  
desk."

Remembering it made him twitchy. The more Pepper shoved him into being 'responsible', the more he wanted to  
run away. Once upon a time, Tony thought they'd make a great power couple, but Pepper didn't know when to  
leave business alone. The click-clacking of heels tapping against concrete brought him back to the present.  
Putting on his Stark charm, he held out a hand and spoke with a smile, "Good morning, Ms. [Y/L/N]."

She accepted his hand. "Mr. Sta-" she stopped and peered into his eyes. "Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine," he chuckled. He turned toward the car behind him. "This is the Mercedes-Maybach-"

Interrupting, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her. "Tony. Something's wrong, so tell me what it  
is." She cupped his jaw, brushing a thumb along his cheek. "Are you all right? Did something serious happen?  
You can tell me whatever."

Tony sighed, bringing her hand to his mouth. "Pepper is bitching at me about how I'm not a responsible CEO  
like I should be. And she's right. I'm a shitty CEO. I never wanted to run the company." He put his palms  
to her hips, kneading the flesh there. "All I wanted to do is build robots and fuck women." They kissed, her  
arms draped over his shoulders. His lips trailed across her cheek to her ear where he nibbled the lobe as  
he whispered, "Sex robots!"

She giggled at the cliche. "You'll have to change the mission statement. How about, 'Stark Industries: a  
company built to get fucked'?" Tony blew raspberries into the crook of her neck which made her chortle and  
squirm. She begged him to stop and tried to shove him away. "Stop, you're supposed to be selling me a car!"  
With plenty of yelping and struggling, he opened one of the rear doors and maneuvered her inside. She landed  
face down with the center console digging into her stomach. "Tony, you dick!" Raising up on her hands, she  
was hauled onto her ass in the seat.

He crawled in after her, arranging her body the way he desired. His left hand twirled her hair twice around  
his palm and tugged her head back. "Sorry, Princess, I need this right now," Tony muttered before ravaging  
her mouth. She mewled excitedly around his tongue. Her fingers gripped the lapels of his jacket and she  
widely opened her thighs. Tony eased two fingers under the gusset of her panties to check if she was ready  
and yeah. Oh yeah. Dripping like ice cream on a summer's day. "Fuck." Tony raised up, deftly unzipped his  
fly, and freed his hard cock. He looked at her face. She nodded and pushed her soaked panties aside. 

Shit. This was a dumb move, super dumb. She wasn't on birth control. He didn't have a rubber. 22% chance of  
pregnancy if he pulled out. Bump that up to 25% with his pre-cum.

When the tip grazed against her fingertips, he shuddered. As he glided inside her wet hole, he punched a  
fist into the console. His groans grew louder the deeper he sank until he was buried balls deep. He wrapped  
his hands around the edges of the cushioned headrest and pressed his face against the warmth of her neck.  
She caressed his back and hair, murmuring softly, "You're good, Teddy Bear, so good. Filling me up like that.  
Spoilin' me." Clenching her slick walls around his shaft.

Tony pulled back like a shot. He gripped her jaw, harder than he intended, but he'd apologize later. "Fucking.  
Stop. That." His voice carried a deep, dominating tone. He got in her face with noses touching. "I'm two  
seconds away from putting Tony Junior in your womb. I know going bareback isn't smart and responsible. I  
WILL pull out before I cum, but feeling your hot pussy constantly milking my cock is making it difficult."  
Wide-eyed, she nodded. "Good girl," he praised, dropping a kiss on her nose and releasing her jaw. Tony  
screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. He gradually drew his cock from her cunt until his glans was  
barely inside. With the same slowness, he pushed back in. He could do this. He could go slow and steady and  
control himself.

Then he heard her inhaled gasp.

Any other time, Tony would be fucking ecstatic he could get his princess to orgasm after two strokes of his  
cock. This time, not so much.

"Oh fuck, shit-GODDAMIT!" Tony jerked his dick out of her body, watching it spurt cum. Furious at his  
lack of control, he hurriedly directed his ejaculate up and on top of her dress. "Jesus-shit-Christ-FUCK!"  
He massaged his shaft to finish off, stickyness dribbling across his knuckles.

"I'm ...sorry," she apologized with a cringed look. Tony plopped down beside her, not thinking about much  
but holding her on his lap. It meant his outfit was also streaked with rapidly-drying cum stains. "Do you  
want to, um, put it away?"

She palmed his softened member and he snorted. "If you're going to do that, no." He covered her hand with  
his. One of the rare times Tony was pleased to have a long refractory period. He was content to let her  
explore his cock without the expectation of getting him off. What he wanted to do now was finger her to a  
full orgasm so he slid his right hand across her thigh until he felt the cotton barrier.

"Bear, no," she said and moved his hand away.

"Princess, yes," he sassed and put his fingers back to her soaked panties. "I'll stay outside. Promise." He  
brought her head down and shared an open-mouth kiss. Tony pressed two fingers firmly near the top of the damp  
patch and dragged the pressure upward, letting up on the way down then pressing again. He stroked for a few  
minutes; her body alternating between stiff and relaxed. "Gonna cum for me?" He listened to her whimpers as  
she rode his hand for relief. "Show Daddy what an obedient Princess you are. Cum on Daddy's fingers, Baby  
Girl."

Suddenly, she straddled his lap. "Wish I could cum on your big cock, then I'd really be Daddy's Good Girl,"  
she cooed breathlessly. Tony used the crotch of her panties as a cloth condom for his fingers as he worked  
them between her plump lips to actually tease her swollen clit. He sped up, rubbing the sensitive nub as  
much as an eraserhead mouse on a Toshiba Satellite 220CS. She clawed at his shoulders when she climaxed,  
fluid saturating her underwear.

Tony eased back his ministrations and cradled her. They sat like that for several minutes; Tony straightening  
her tangles out with his fingers while she cuddled and lightly kissed his neck. "So Princess, is this the  
car for you?"

"Mmmm," she hummed against his skin before shifting to face him. "It needs to be detailed before I drive it  
off the lot. Somebody's little fuck toy made a big mess in one of the backseats." She ground along the length  
of his burgeoning erection and nipped at his lower lip.

"No no, Princess, not again," he stated, lifting her off his lap. He placed her in the other seat and set  
about getting dressed. "Already have one pregnancy scare with you today. We don't need to add to it." She  
pouted, but agreed. "Take off your dress. I'll give you my shirt to wear. It's slightly cleaner." Tony  
worked at the knot of his tie.

"I'm getting on birth control. This felt too damned good to not happen again."

"That's your decision and I will support you, BUT," he pointed at her as he spoke. "I don't agree that birth  
control should always be on the woman." He pulled his tie free and slipped his jacket off.

Her voice was muffled from hauling her dress over her head. "Fine, okay. We need to buy some of those condom  
cases then." She folded the dress on the console and turned to watch him. The stains weren't in-your-face  
obvious, but they'd catch the eye for a double-take. He finished unbuttoning and offered it to her. "Better  
than going home in my underwear, ha ha."

"Going home? What? Why?"

She tucked her arms in the sleeves. "Uh, I didn't bring a bag, so I don't have other clothes? Unless you  
packed some in the trunk...?"

"Phht, I'll take you upstairs." He quickly retied his tie around his neck. At her confused look, he told her,  
"The penthouse?" Gesturing over a shoulder to the elevator. "A shower and clean clothes are less than two  
minutes away." Tony didn't bother wait. He climbed out of the Mercedes, walked to her side, and offered a  
helping hand which she accepted with a bright smile.

"Such a Tony Stark move," she snarked while continuing to hold his hand. "It's why I love you."


	2. The Student & The Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the stay-at-home order enforced in New York City, Tony and his princess find another way to enjoy each other.

This quarantine was bullshit.

Tony was not happy. He and [Y/N] had plans for another roleplaying scenario, but COVID-19 exploded and it  
went to hell. He was stuck at his home and she at hers. 

She suggested Skype.

So Tony sat in his home office wearing a grey sweater with the sleeves pushed up and black slacks. He even  
wore his square-frame nerd glasses instead of the usual contacts. He signed in, set-up a private chat, and  
made the call.

She answered. "Hey, sorry, just need a couple more minutes to get ready." She put her hair up in a ponytail.

"I don't have all day, Miss [Y/L/N]."

"Yes, Professor Stark," she said and crawled on her bed. She wore an MIT hoodie that looked like one he had,  
except his was pullover style while hers was zippered.

Tony checked his watch. "You may begin."

She smiled and reached to the side. A long, red dildo flopped in her hand. She gripped the base with one  
hand and lightly stroked the veiny length with her other. Her tongue swirled around the head, then her lips  
slowly sucked it inside. 

"Look at me," he told her. Her eyes snapped up to the camera on her laptop as she gradually took more of the  
dildo into her mouth. Saliva dripped down over her fist as she pumped her hand up and down. Tony fidgeted  
in his chair. Watching his girlfriend perform fellatio was hot as fuck and his cock strained for release.  
He combed his mustache with a knuckle, eyes locked on just how much she was taking. "Such a good girl," he  
breathed. She pulled back, inhaled deeply, and swallowed down as much of the toy as possible. She did this  
a few more times, holding it her throat a bit longer each time. "Fuck yes, Baby Girl. Sit back and show  
Daddy how deep it goes." 

He fumbled to get his cock out, still pissed at the fucking pandemic. She moved around and got closer to the  
camera so he had a good view of her throat. Tilting her head sideways, she lined the toy up and gently eased  
the length down her gullet. Tony groaned at the sight of her throat bulging. Quickly, he grabbed his dick  
and jerked up his shirt as he masturbated while staring at her repeatedly deepthroating. He came way too  
soon, but the show was unbelieveable hot. The strings of semen hit his lower belly, dripping onto his pants.  
"Oh my, Professor Stark," she said after removing the dildo. "That's quite a mess you made. Wish I could be  
there to clean it up for you."

Tony pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, using that to wipe up the goo. "This stupid quarantine shit," he  
grumbled while cleaning. "A booty call is an essential service, right?"

She laughed at him. "No, but I'm as mad about this as you are." Sitting back on her bed, she fiddled with  
the hoodie's zipper. "At least we can Skype and watch each other." The zipper rasped downward as she bit  
her lip. "Would you like that, Teddy Bear? Would you like to watch your Princess fuck herself with her toys?"

"Mmm, I don't know. How would you feel about watching me?"


End file.
